Stay
by Shaherezada
Summary: A short Dylan/Gina story. Summary inside


This story take place in season 10. It is how I saw what should really happened when Gina decided to leave after Doc. Martin funeral.

The story is short and complete.

**Stay**

Gina already said goodbye to everyone in Beverly Hills. Everyone, except Dylan. She new that he wont go with her as they planned before. She saw him talking to Donna about "home". Gina suspected that there was one more reason than "home" for Dylan to staying here. That reason was Kelly Taylor. But right now Gina was to tired to be sad about it. She decided to leave LA with or without Dylan MacKay. It was hard for her to say goodbye to him, because she was pretty sure that this will be the last time she see him ever and it is hard to say goodbye for forever to a man you love. Gina saw Dylan who was slowly walking to her and tried her best not to cry. He caught her eyes and gave her a lazy smile.

You wanted to leave with out saying goodbye to me? – he asked.

No. Just waited when there will be a free space around you. I wanted to leave you a kiss for a memory, but I did not want to be killed by a blond furia because of it.

Dylan smiled.

-She is not that bad. So you already know that I am staying here? I guess I need to apologize.

-No you don't. I knew it is better for you to stay. You've searched your home for so long. I am glad that you finally found it. You found a place where you belong and your friends are like your family and they want you to stay.- Gina looked straight into his eyes trying to convince him that he should not feel guilty and that she is really happy for him.

- Still. I am sorry that I had changed my mind in a last minute, but it does not mean that you can't count on me any time you need me. – Dylan took her hand and pull her close to him. – May I ask you for a favor before you leave?

- Yes sure, what can I do?

Dylan wrap his arms around Ginas waist and whispered in her ear.

- Take a ride with me. I want to give you something to remember before you leave.

Gina did not know what to think. For one second she felt like a sex toy for him. He wanted to make love with her again but then he will return to Kelly to try to get Kelly back. But from the other side it was the last hours and the last memories of her life here and Dylan inspite of was the best part of it. May be she is only something between a sex toy and a friend for him but she do have a right to choose what she will take with her to a new life ad she decided to take all that he offer to her, because she new that she will love him till her last breath.

Why not. You drive?

Yeah. – he took her hand and run with her to the car.

When they sat inside the car, he looked at her and smirked.

-That's my girl.

Gina was sure that he will drive to a Beverly Royal hotel, but he turned to another side and when finally he stopped the car in front of her first school, she asked:

-What is going on? Why we are here?

Dylan turned to her and he was unexpectedly serious at that moment.

-There some things which I would like to know before we both made I mistake. I need something to tell you before you leave. While I was talking to Donna I realized a lot of things, not only where is my home is but what made this place to be home and what do I want in my life. That is why I've decided to stay. But now we are not talking about me. I have a lot of questions to you but I'll start with two of them. Who was your first boyfriend and what is your favorite color?

- What?

- I've asked, who was your first boyfriend and what is your favorite color?

Gina was more than surprised. She expected everything but that. Why does he asking about that? What does he want? What game does he play.

Look Dylan I do not know what game are you playing I don't understand what is going on. Why do you need to know that? Why know?

Gina, please. I promise I am not gonna hurt you and I swear I am not planning to ruin your life. Just answer the questions and finish the ride with me and then I will drive where ever you want.

Ok. Fine. Let just make it as fast as possible. – she was a little bit scared because it was to much for this day to her. – My first boyfriend was Nick Saimon and my favorite color is red. Are you satisfied now? Can we drive now?

Yes I am satisfied. And you know from now I really do hate that Nick Saimon and I am glad that I had I right guess about the color.

What??

You'll see soon. Now close your eyes and do not open it until I will ask you to do it.

What?? Dylan you are crazy you know it?? I am not going to close my eyes I am going out the car and I will walk to a hotel by my self.

Gina start to open the door when suddenly Dylan put his hand around her, pull her to his chest and kissed her to the neck.

Wait. I've promised that I am not gonna hurt you I just want you to have something to remember and I needed to be sure that you will like it. Please… - he turned her face to him and kissed her to the lips.

Dylans' kiss made her heart on fire. Smart part of her in Ginas' head say her to stop his kiss and get out of the car before it is not to late. But its voice is always too quiet when it talks about Dylan, because the other not that smart part of her in Ginas' heart say her to stay in his arms and catch each moment they share together.

Fine, you won. – She said when the kiss was over.

Than close your eyes. – he smiled and she could not say no to him.

Gina closed her eyes and tried to figure out to where he was driving, after the fifth turn she left that idea behind and tried to relax. Finally Dylan stopped the car.

May I open my eyes now?

-Not yet.

But how will I be able to walk?

I will help you.

Dylan helped Gina to get out from the car and take her to his arms and walked with her through the house to the garden. Housewife (the owner of that little house) just smiled when she saw them.

-Now you can open your eyes.- said Dylan after he put Gina on the swing.

- Dylan….. –

Gina did not know what to say, she was sitting on the swing in the backyard of her old house in Beverly Hills. There was a lot of red roses bouquets around, a little table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Dylan…what is it?

I've made a call to elves before to drive you here. Do you like it? Are the roses red enough?

It is beautiful, the roses, champagne, but what does it mean? Why we are here? Why do you bring me here, to my old house?

Dylan came closer to her, put his fingers on Ginas' chin and make her look at him. When he caught her eyes he started to speak.

Actually I made I speech while I was driving, but now standing here I can say only one word to you….stay….

Dylan….

Stay, please stay here….stay with me….

Why….

Because I need you, because I want to know everything about you, I do not know what will be with us in the end, but I want you to help me to choose the house to move in, because I want you to live there with me, I want you to be in my life….because I am in love with you….

Dylan has kneeled and kissed Gina, before she could answer to him. He put all his feeling in this kiss: love, passion, his fear to lose her, his wish to be with her, his desire.

…..please stay…

Gina cant help herself and started to cry. But it was not the tears of sorrow, it was tears of simplification and happiness. She didn't even dream about it, she was sure that she lost Dylan and now he is offering his heart to her, he want to share his life with her and it was more than she could ever expect from him.

I'll stay…of course I will stay, but are you sure? Are you really sure that this is what you want?

I never was more sure in what I want and what I need in my life. When I was talking with Donna I realized that yes Beverly is my home it is a place where I belong, but with out my friends and you it will be just buildings and landscape. My friends show me that I do belong here but you make this place my home. I was to blind to see that I fell in love with you. I am very stubborn I took in my head a thought that I need Kelly and I almost lose you. But when I imagine just for a second that you will leave I realize that at that moment when your plane will start a flight my world will broke down. Because I am what I am right now just because of you. I am nothing with out you. Don't go. Give us another chance. Please stay. Stay here with me.

Dylans speech came just from his heart and Gina knew that. She took th plane ticket from her purse and had torn it on fine slices.

-So when we will start to search for a house? – she smiled to him and put her palms on his cheeks and give him a kiss full of love.

- Just after we will finish some more intimate things if you don't mind.

- No I don't. I love you…

The end.


End file.
